


Sudden, Hard, and Undeniable

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/F, Fingerfucking, Masturbation, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Slytherin motto: when you don't get your way, just steal an Invisibility Cloak and make a deal under the table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sudden, Hard, and Undeniable

"I'm not drunk enough for this."

"Yes, you are, dear," Pansy assured. "Now here's Potter's cloak. Ready?"

"No."

"Good." Pansy shoved Daphne, almost tripping her up in the Invisibility Cloak on her way out of the loo.

Padma sat by herself at a booth, studying, a Butterbeer untouched in front of her.

Daphne took a deep breath, already so wet, her cunt throbbing (from Pansy finger-fucking her, but that wasn't the point). The point was Padma: shy, bookish, and so fucking juicy Daphne wanted to eat her out till her jaw ached.

Yet so far her advances had been met with barely concealed irritation.

Hence the subterfuge. Pansy's idea, naturally.

Daphne carefully made her way to Padma's table. She didn't make a sound as she dropped to her knees and crawled beneath.

She waited for her moment, when Padma uncrossed her legs, and when she did it, Daphne smoothed invisible hands up her warm thighs.

Padma gasped.

Daphne removed her hands quickly when Padma looked under the table. Nothing to see.

But when Padma tried to recross her legs, Daphne pushed them apart instead, insinuating her face between. She started licking Padma's fragrant cunt through her knickers.

Padma grabbed the edge of the table. "Merlin!"

Daphne knew this was the moment, when she'd either curse the fuck out of her and push her head away... Or not.

_Lick, lick, lick, lick..._

Padma shuddered. She opened her legs and moaned.

Not, then.

Daphne smiled against her as the flood of slick soaked Padma's panties.

"Oh god..." Padma whispered. Her legs shook, opening still more.

Daphne knew that kind of arousal -- sudden, hard, undeniable. She shoved a hand between her own legs, her cunt swollen and ready, and she rubbed her clit as fast as she lapped Padma's.

"Oh fuck," Padma cried and came, bucking her hips against Daphne's sticky face. Daphne groaned her own orgasm against Padma's wiggling.

When the reverberations subsided, she withdrew from under the table and, as she stood, took one last look at Padma's flushed face, her mussed hair, her guilt, confusion, the remnants of forced lust.

Daphne smirked, wiped her mouth, silently thanked an oblivious Harry Potter, and sauntered away.


End file.
